


Neighbor's Desk

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: My Hero [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Super Hero Shiro, impatient boys in love, nsfw addition, police officer lance, porn with little plot, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Swallowing down his anxieties Lance chews his lip. He opens his eyes to realize the other is looking back at him, eyes wide, nervous. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this here, Shiro.”A pleased hum vibrates from Shiro and he presses their foreheads together. His grip stays firm as he pushes Lance forward, between his legs, to bring the officer closer. “You want to stop?”“God no.” Lance sighs, a cocky smile taking his face. “I want you to fuck me senseless on my surly work-neighbor's desk.”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: My Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Neighbor's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the nsfw addition to my Tales of Shance piece! Once again the art is by @bansheebender and can be found here 
> 
> https://twitter.com/NBansheebender/status/1252594866267308032?s=19
> 
> So give her some love

The soft press of lips against his own is shy, almost hesitant. Definitely not what Lance ever expected coming from the hero. It lasts only a few seconds before Shiro is pulling away. 

Refusing to let that be the end of it Lance lunges forward, mouth sealing with Shiro’s in a much harder press. He moves his hands up, wrapping them around Shiro’s neck and burying fingers into soft hair. He parts his lips, tongue darting out to run along the seam of Shiro’s own lips. They part with a pleased sigh, and strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him up to stand between the hero's legs. Their tongues press together, sliding along each other before moving away to explore, only to come back again.

The hands at Lance’s waist grow restless, moving up his back and then down to grab his ass in a soft grip that brings a loud gasp from his lips. “Pali-“ a hard squeeze cuts him off, pressing him forward into chiseled muscles below a spandex-style armored suit. 

“Call me by my name when we’re alone.” Shiro's voice is thick, muttered against Lance’s lips and making him shudder.

Swallowing down his anxieties Lance chews his lip. He opens his eyes to realize the other is looking back at him, eyes wide, nervous. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this here, Shiro.”

A pleased hum vibrates from Shiro and he presses their foreheads together. His grip stays firm as he pushes Lance forward, between his legs, to bring the officer closer. “You want to stop?”

“God no.” Lance sighs, a cocky smile taking his face. “I want you to fuck me senseless on my surly work-neighbor's desk.”

“I believe we’re in agreement then.” Shiro tugs him forward, their lips connecting in a hungry kiss. It’s deep, breath puffing against cheeks as they refuse to part. Hands work buttons and zippers, pulling away clothing until Lance is only in his pants, belt and button undone. Shiro’s body suit folds at his waist, bunched up in his lap awkwardly as he tries to drag Lance closer. 

Wandering hands run over exposed hips, unable to resist Shiro finally pulls from the kiss only so he can press opened mouth kisses to Lance’s stomach. Fingers dip into the band of Lance’s underwear, struggling to get their girth past the pants still pressed into his pert ass. 

A frustrated noise vibrates against Lance’s abdomen leaving him giggling. He pushes Shiro’s head back, smiling down at him. “So impatient.”

“Can’t help it. I've daydreamed of getting the chance to bury myself in your slick ho-  _ Fuck _ .” The sudden shift from lust to upset in Shiro’s face leaves Lance worried.

“Shiro? Are you hurting? Do we need to stop?”

Sighing Shiro looks up at the ceiling, pout poking out his lip. “I don’t have any lube.”

“Huh…” Lance frowns for a moment, shoulders slouching. “I mean we can still do oth-  _ WAIT _ !”

He pushes away from the hero, squeezing himself between the desks to start pulling open drawers on his neighbor's. “Last year for Christmas I gave Keith a bottle of lube. I bet he still has it in AH-HA!”

A triumphant hand flings into the air, a red bottle with a card attached to it by a blue ribbon. With a pleased skip to his step Lance comes back around the desk, dropping the bottle into Shiro’s metal hand. 

Shiro raises a brow, looking down at the bottle. He tugs off the card, holding it up to his face to read it. “To help remove the stick in your ass.”

A crash draws his eyes away from the card, widening as they focus on the sight in front of him. In the time it took Shiro to read the Card Lance had removed the rest of his clothing, shoving Keith’s stuff to the floor so he could bend over the desk, ass in the air in an open invitation.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“That’s the idea.” Lance purrs, spreading his legs and wagging his ass. 

Scrambling to his feet Shiro nearly drops the Lube fighting it open, pouring way more than he needs into his fingers. It drips from his hand onto Lance’s back, making the officer shudder at the cool liquid running down his heated skin. 

Wasting no time Shiro presses cool fingers into Lance’s crack, running up and down over his hole a few times before pressing one in. Lance keens, back arching as he pushes his ass back. He ignores the sting, moving forward and back to practically ride the digit in hopes of speeding up the process. 

Unable to resist Shiro leans down, pressing a kiss to the bumps of Lance's spine. He grazes his teeth over his shoulder blade while pressing a second finger in, slowly scissoring them apart. “Look at you, Lance. Such an amazing police officer doing something so indecent for me.”

Lance moans, pressing back as Shiro adds a third finger. “Please, Shiro. We don’t have much time. Want you so bad.”

Shiro groans, standing up to fight his suit down his thighs. He curses the tight fabric, squirming until his dick is bobbing in the air. He snatches up the lube, dousing his cock in it before grabbing Lance and pulling him up. “Turn around, want to see your face.”

With a nod Lance turns, preparing to lift himself up onto the desk when large hands grab his hips. They slide down to his thighs and with an easy lift Lance finds himself pressed against Shiro’s muscled chest. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.” Shiro smirks, adjusting his grip so he can line up his cock and slowly pull Lance down until he finally presses inside. Lance's breath hitches, a groan pressed into Shiro’s shoulder as he grips tight to him. Nails dig into Shiro’s back, stinging in the cool air conditioned room.

By the time he's fully seated inside Lance both of them are panting. Lance takes a while to relax, the sting causing him to cling too tight to the hero as he waits for it to pass. “Go slow at first, okay?”

Nodding Shiro shuffles forward, gently settling Lance back on the desk. He presses a kiss to his forehead before slowly pulling out and pressing back in again. His cock twitches in excitement, heat coursing through his body as he starts up a steady rhythm. 

Lance’s face slowly relaxes, his lip falling from his teeth as his sounds go from pained to pleased. Soon enough he’s moving with Shiro, pressing back into his thrusts with little breathy moans that make the hero groan with the effort to keep his slow pace.

“’m good, Shiro. You can go faster.” Lance pushes up as he reaches out, pulling Shiro down into a sloppy kiss. “Ruin me for anyone else, hero.”

Not needing to be told twice Shiro thrusts forward hard, the desk underneath them scraping loudly on the floor as he sets a quick, brutal pace that leaves both of them moaning out. It doesn’t take long before Shiro can feel the pressure building, he reaches between them, fist gripping Lance’s cock and pumping quickly. 

“Shiro, I'm gonna-“

“Me too, baby, let go.” Lance moans out at the words, an echo of Shiro’s name bouncing off the office walls as his release splashes over their chests and Shiro's fist. The clenching of his hole drives Shiro over into his own, splashing inside of Lance with a wet squelch as Shiro continues to thrust through it. 

After what feels like an eternity, but is less than five minutes, Shiro pulls out, watching his release pool on the desk under Lance with a bubble of satisfaction in his stomach. He takes a minute to admire it before reaching into the first aid kit to grab a cloth, wiping gently at Lance’s chest and crack to clean him off before dropping it on the mess on the desk.

“Hey Shiro.”

A hum answers him as Lance pushes up, flinching slightly at the sting as he gets to his feet. Looking up at him, Lance smiles brightly. “This is the best day of my life.”

Shiro groans, pulling Lance into a hug that effectively soils his chest again with the mess still splattered on his own. “Every day with you will be better than the last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to give your love to Mimi!


End file.
